Workplaces such as manufacturing and/or shipping facilities are commonly populated by automated machines (e.g., automated guided vehicles and/or automated fixed position robots) as well as humans. Automated machines located and/or traveling within the workplace may be controlled by one or more tracking and/or guidance system(s) as the automated machines perform their respective operations. Such automated machines and the tracking and/or guidance system(s) that control the automated machines are unaware of humans that may be located and/or traveling within the workplace. Similarly, humans located and/or traveling within the workplace may be unaware of the automated machines located and/or traveling within the workplace. A lack of awareness among the automated machines and the humans collectively and/or concurrently operating within the workplace creates a potential for one or more harmful collisions involving one or more of the automated machines and one or more of the humans.